


Untucking

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Child Tobio, Clubbing, Daycare teacher Bokuto, Drag Queens, Eventual Smut, M/M, Possible OiKuro, Sexual Humor, Side IwaSuga, Single Parent Akaashi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a drag queen who tries to maintain his privacy as he best he can in order to protect his four year old son, Tobio, from the life he lives at night. He's done a pretty good job with this until one night he seductively lip syncs on stage to a man in the crowd, a man who he will discover is his son's new daycare teacher. Bokuto Koutarou immediately flips Akaashi's world upside down and it becomes a lot harder to protect himself and his son from prying eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is set in America (New York specifically) because I don't think there's much of a drag scene in Japan?  
> For the purposes of exposition, the first chapter is told from both Akaashi and Bokuto's POVs. I plan to have the rest of the fic told from Akaashi's POV, but Bokuto might slip in there a couple of times.  
> I'm still debating whether or not the story will be endgame OiKuro or UshiOi. If you don't like either of those ships, I promise that all content with them will be very mild and most likely mentioned in passing!  
> This fic is for Faith, who has been waiting oh so patiently for this for a year! Love you my friend!  
> Enjoy~

The club was in full swing by the time Akaashi snuck in from the back, face already done up in full makeup. He always did his makeup when at home rather than going to the club two hours early like some of his coworkers. That was too tiresome and Akaashi valued all the time he had with his son Tobio. 

“Akaashi!” Sugawara, Suga for short, cried as Akaashi entered the dressing room. The club they worked at, Fly, had blessed them with their very own dressing room. It was really just the backstage of the club but it worked for them and they used it to their advantage. Suga was mostly naked aside from a full face of makeup and tights pulled up to his waist. There was a gown in his hand that would presumably go on his body once he got his tights situation sorted out.

“Hello.” Akaashi placed his backpack onto the seat in front his designated mirror. He sat next to his neighbor and fellow queen, Tsukishima. The blonde had been his friend through college and they ended up moving next to each other when they graduated. Tsukishima had been the one to introduce him to drag and Akaashi had fallen in love instantly. Tsukishima’s boyfriend, Yamaguchi, was Akaashi’s baby sitter as Akaashi obviously didn’t want to leave Tobio alone at night. The boy was only four and hated being separated from Akaashi for more than a couple of hours.

“How’s the little nugget?” Suga purred as he tugged his corset on. He turned to the last and fourth queen among their group, Oikawa, for guidance. 

“Whiny as usual.” Akaashi smiled softly and started to pull his clothes from his backpack.

“I wish we could see him!” Oikawa sighed and helped Suga tighten the straps. “Too bad we don’t work during the day.”

“This would be overwhelming for him even if it was during the day.” Akaashi explained, beginning to undress. They were due to go on in about a half hour, just enough time to get into his clothes and put some finishing touches onto his makeup. 

Oikawa chuckled as he finished up with Suga, helping him tug the pink gown on. “I’m sure he’d love it.”

“He’d probably scream when he saw your ugly mug.” Tsukishima drawled and Oikawa let out a gasp.

“Fuck you, first of all, Tobio-chan loves me! Second of all, I’m gorgeous. Anybody would love to look at me.”

Tsukishima blinked at him through the mirror. “That’s not what Ushijima-san said.” 

“ _ We don’t speak of that!!!! _ ” Oikawa stomped his foot in his blue pump.

Ushjima was the bodyguard who worked at the club, making sure nobody tried to jump onto the stage or touch the queens inappropriately when they leaned into the crowd to collect tips. It had happened before and it would definitely happen again. Oikawa had been trying to get with him the entire time he worked at the club but Ushijima never gave him the time of day.

“I have my eyes set on somebody else anyway.” Oikawa huffed with his nose upturned and crossed his arms over his chest. Akaashi and Tsukishima shook their heads collectively and turned back to their tasks.

Akaashi looked down at himself in only his boxers and contemplated tucking. He really had no desire to put duct tape onto his parts tonight but he would do so for the female illusion that they all treasured so much. He hid behind one of the mirror stands so he wouldn’t flash any of his coworkers, although that really wouldn’t be a problem in the first place. He was a pro at tucking these days; when Akaashi had first started doing it it would usually take him an extended period of time tried to get his testicles up into his body. Now he did it in the blink of an eye.

“You have the nicest butt.” Suga sighed dreamily as Akaashi walked back around to grab for the pair of panties he brought with him.

Akaashi winked at him and shook his ass for Suga once the panties were secure. Suga whined and fanned himself.

“You’re so thirsty it’s incredible.” Oikawa snorted and ducked when Suga threw a makeup brush at him.

“I haven’t gotten laid in  _ soooooo looooong _ .” Suga draped himself over his chair and whimpered, long blonde hair flowing beneath him.

“You know anybody in this club would fuck you in a heartbeat.” Tsukishima deadpanned as he worked pink contacts over his usual brown irises. 

Suga sighed dramatically. “Yeah. But sex can get messy when you have to take the tape off your dick and have your balls drop again.”

Tsukishima turned to give him a look. “So then don’t fuck in drag?”

“It’s kinkier that way.” Suga clicked his tongue.

Oikawa cackled. “You’re hopeless.”

“So are you, Mr. Too-Good-For-Anybody.”

Oikawa looked like he was going to get up and chase Suga around but the door opened to reveal the club owner and their boss, Terushima Yuuji. He blonde hair was slicked back so it didn’t fall in his face and a smile graced his face.

“Are we ready ladies?” Terushima asked, looking at all of them. Akaashi was still in a half state of dress, only now shrugging into his corset. He had spent too much time tucking it had seemed.

“Five minutes.” Akaashi wheezed as Tsukishima tightened the corset for him.

Terushima clacked his tongue ring against his teeth. “You all look spectacular.”

Suga bat his eyes at him. “Spectacular enough to let me go down on you after the show?”

Terushima laughed. He wasn’t the bit upset about the sexual comments despite being their boss. He treated them as equals, as it should be. 

“Five minutes, guys. Then I’m starting the show.”

Akaashi sighed and rolled his shoulders as he pulled the rest of his clothes on as well as situated the wig. He was as ready as always. 

 

On the other side of the stage sat three men in the crowd, two of them newcomers and one of them a regular. The regular, Kuroo, thought that the drag club would be a pick me up for his moping best friend, Bokuto. Their third friend, Iwaizumi, was just there for the ride. Kuroo had been in the middle of explaining the club and the queens to the two of them so that they were prepared when the show started.

Kuroo lit up as he shifted in his seat, brown eyes falling on Bokuto. “Alright, these are some of the sexiest queens ever let me tell ya. They’re all regulars, but they all perform together on Fridays and Saturdays. There’s Luna Berry, who has the longest fucking legs I’ve ever seen and she knows how to work them to her advantage. They’re killer. Then there’s Galaxia, who is like a space queen. She’s always very active with the crowd and touchy feely so don’t be alarmed if she gets off the stage and touches you. Just let it happen. Next is Sugar Mama, who is kind of like a housewife, but one of those housewives you see on those reality TV shows, you know? She’s cute. I bet she’s a hot guy too.” Kuroo knocked his fist on the side of the glass in thought.

A sly smile spread across his lips as he continued, “Lastly, there’s my fave, Serenity Blu. She’s fucking incredible, very sensual, always looks like she’s trying to get you into bed. She’s honestly the best queen in this whole joint. She’s like the opposite of boujee too. She does this thing where she touches her crotch a lot. I would totally bang her if the opportunity presented itself.”

“You’re such a dog.” Iwaizumi shook his head.

Kuroo winked at him. “Wanna take me for a walk?” 

The blank stare accompanied with “I’d rather muzzle you” almost made Kuroo spit his beer everywhere. Bokuto snickered beside him. 

“And you come here all the time?” Bokuto looked around. The club was lavish in that it painted in deep purples and the moldings were painted gold. He felt out of place and like he was sitting in a royal palace only in ripped jeans a plain white V-neck. 

Kuroo slurped up his beer as Iwaizumi scrunched up his nose in distaste. “Yeah. It’s fun. Plus can’t really pick up gay dudes at a normal bar.” He tilted his head with a grin.

“Why don’t you just use a dating app like anybody else?” Bokuto asked sincerely.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “He’s much too old fashioned for that. He doesn’t even have a real cell phone.”

Kuroo pouted. “Hey! I have a real cell phone! It works, doesn’t it!”

“Barely.”

As they argued, Bokuto surveyed the club again. It was packed, seemingly very popular. He had never been to a drag show, let alone a drag  _ club  _ before and he was intrigued. He had never given drag much of a thought in the first place though.

Bokuto was a daycare worker, taking care of kids ages two to five from early in the morning to six at night. It was a good exercise to run after the kids and he truly enjoyed working with them. Children were hilarious and they were also incredibly smart, something adults never gave them credit for. Bokuto was very much an advocate for children being free spirits and even though it was pretty unorthodox, he let the kids in his classroom make their own decisions. Whether it be naptime or playtime or snack time he always let the children pick what they wanted to do.

Of course he still had authority over them and used it to his advantage but he wanted the kids to have an enjoyable experience while they were there.

Bokuto was pulled from his thoughts when the music started to decrease in volume.

“Hello party people, are we ready to get this night started?!” A voice screamed through the speakers over the music. The crowd immediately started cheering. “Well, let’s get on with it then!!! We’re shooting for the stars with this first queen! Give it up for Luna Berry!”

RuPaul’s “Sissy that Walk” began to blare through the speakers and the first drag queen, Luna Berry, came out on stage. She wore a shoulder-length pink and black wig that swished around her face as she walked. She was clad in an all black latex jumpsuit the hugged every curve on her body. Long and lanky legs strutted down the runway, thin arms pumping loosely next to her. Kuroo wasn’t kidding when he said that Luna Berry’s legs seemed to stretch on for miles. Her gaze was blank and she was clearly wearing contacts, seeing that her eyes were hot pink. They especially popped with her dark makeup. Long lashes fanned beneath pink winged eyeliner framed by black outlines. Pink lips quirked in a smirk as the crowd cheered around her. She cocked an immaculate black eyebrow at the audience before turning around, sashaying back towards the curtains.

“As shining as ever Luna! Now, give it up for everybody’s favorite Sugar Mama! Anybody wanna be her sugar baby?”

Sugar Mama was all smiles. She was beautiful, having a natural glow to her. Big brown eyes were warm to the crowd and the mole under her left eye twitched as she grinned. She walked down the runway in a sweeping gown, arms spread and open to the people around her. The gown was a blushing pink color and sparkling, fanning around the ankles and trailing behind her as she walked. It was sleeveless, tiny straps holding it up on her shoulders. She looked like a queen with her long blonde hair brushing against her waist as she swung around. Bokuto figured this was Sugar Mama because of the motherly aura she seemed to give off. She threw a wink at the crowd before skipping next to Luna Berry.

“Get ready to travel the galaxy with this queen! It’s Galaxia!”

Galaxia was completely different from the other two. She was all silvers, greens and blues. Her lips were a bright blue color, fake lashes surrounded by silver and aqua rhinestones. She truly was otherworldly, with both her aesthetic and her name. She wore a skimpy shimmering tennis skirt that swung around her hips and showed off strong thighs as she walked across the runway. Her top matched her skirt with long sleeves and a low cut, fake boobs painted on to blend with her skin tone. She had long turquoise colored hair, twisted into a braid that sat over her shoulder. She threw a peace sign at the crowd along with a tongue poking out between her lips before she strut back down the runway.

“Last but certainly not least, can we get some peace and quiet in here? It’s Serenity Blu!”

Serenity Blu stepped out was a face carved out of stone, wavy black hair falling way past her shoulders. She wore a pair of high waisted shorts with the pockets sticking out of the hem. They were short and Bokuto was sure if she turned around he would see her ass cheeks hanging out. Her black shirt was cut up on the sides to reveal the corset that had her cinched waist underneath. She held one hand on her hip as she walked down the runway. Red lips remained pursed as the crowd cheered loudly for her. Magnificent gray-blue eyes were surrounded by long false lashes and thick winged eyeliner, topped with light red eye shadow. Her eyes were so beautiful that Bokuto almost wondered if they were fake. Her face was perfectly contoured and remained blank as she returned to the other queens.

“We’ve got a really great show lined up for you tonight! Before these lovely ladies shake their groove on for you, I want to remind everybody to be respectful or else those hunky beefcakes over there are going to kick your ass to the curb and you won’t be let back in!” The spotlight shined on two of the presumable bodyguards standing with stoic faces and their hands clasped in front of them. Then it turned back to the stage that was now empty.

Bokuto turned to Kuroo with pinched eyebrows “Is that it?”

Kuroo pat him on the back as he snickered. “Oh, my dude, we are  _ just _ getting started don’t you worry.”

Bokuto looked at him warily but turned his attention back to the darkened stage. His heart was racing with anticipation and he had no idea how long it would be until he saw the first drag queen perform.

Ten minutes passed and the announcer was finally introducing Luna Berry before playing the first track, a song called “Legs” by a famous queen named Laganja Estranja. The queen had ditched the latex jumpsuit she had been wearing initially, swapping it out for more latex in the form of booty shorts and a matching corset with two shallow cones where the breasts would be. Her wig now was jet black save for the tips which were dip-dyed hot pink and pulled into a high ponytail, the end dip-dyed in hot pink, matching her eyes. She wore thigh-high stiletto boots, stomping around like she owned the stage.

The lip sync was complete with over enunciated words, lots of leg touches, body rolling and hip shakes. Her lips curled into a confident smirk as she moved her body, knowing that every eye in the room was on her. Whenever the lyrics “ _ legs over head like a pretzel, you know you want it, you like how I throw it back like a missile _ ” blared, she would bring her long lithe leg up to her ear before dropping down into a split. Not even a grimace of pain showed on her lips.

Bokuto was amazed. He had no idea how she had just done that without hurting herself. Beside him, Kuroo was eating it up and screaming like a maniac. Kuroo had made it seem like his favorite queen was Serenity but he was clearly in love with Luna. At some points during her performance Luna would catch Kuroo’s eyes and do an extra hip shake just for him. Kuroo held out a couple of dollar bill which she took after dragging long, fuschia nails up his arm. Iwaizumi was mildly embarrassed by the way Kuroo was acting but Bokuto was beginning to act the same way. A couple of drinks in him was definitely making him let loose.

During the rap part of the song Galaxia made an appearance, dressed in a small crop top with an alien head embroidered on it, denim shorts and a sweatshirt tied around her waist. Her socks were pulled to her knees and silver heels clacked against the stage. Most of her bit was ass shaking and twerking. A stilettoed foot shoved her backstage once the rapping was over. Luna looked smug as shit when she was able to shove her fellow queen off the stage. 

Each set was about thirty minutes long with a ten minute intermission between each queen. This allowed people to grab drinks while they waited for the next act. The bartenders were speedy with their jobs and they filtered drinks out to the patrons in waves.

Once the intermission was over, Sugar Mama stepped onto the stage, all belly rolls and smiles. She seemed to set her sights on Iwaizumi from the beginning as she would come over to them on the edge of the stage where they stood and danced right in front of him. Bokuto and Kuroo almost spit out their drinks when Iwaizumi turned bright red and the blonde queen took the money from his hand  _ with her teeth _ . Sugar Mama ran her fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair before standing from her crouch and waltzing around the stage energetically. Iwaizumi looked very overwhelmed from then on and Kuroo threw back his head and laughed, Bokuto settling for a wide grin. He wished he could be as lucky as him.

Galaxia was the next on the lineup. Compared to the first two she was more of a hands on queen. The first two had been content with sexy smirks and winks at customers, with the casual touch from Sugar Mama. Galaxia enjoyed coming into the crowd and dancing all around them, allowing them to shove dollars into her clothes and she would dance  _ on them _ . 

This especially proved to be true when Galaxia crawled off the stage during her lip sync of “S&M” by Rihanna. She rolled her body against the customers with a sexy smile and left them with a lipstick stain on their cheeks. By the end she was glistening with sweat, sparkling under the warm lights of the stage. A lot of people were feeling warm themselves after that performance and that would not let up once Serenity took the stage. 

Bokuto was mildly aware that the three other queens were mingling with the crowd, taking pictures and such. Kuroo had snuck off probably to hit it off with some of them but Bokuto remained where he stood. He had no idea where Iwaizumi was either, maybe stolen away by Sugar Mama but Bokuto didn’t care. He was waiting for Serenity.

When Serenity  _ finally  _ came on stage, Bokuto was halfway towards death. The show was so fucking incredible already and he was so ecstatic how was this goddess of a queen going to step it up even more? He was excited to see what she would do, what moves she would pull, everything. He was yearning to see those pale thighs and cool gray eyes as she moved to the beat of the songs. Would she smile? Would she be playful? Bokuto could barely contain himself, almost begging Kuroo to tell him. 

When “Toxic” by Britney Spears began to echo through the speakers, Bokuto’s mouth dried instantly. Serenity Blu stalked onto stage with the same blank expression she wore earlier. She had changed into overalls that cut off just below her ass, that was still very exposed and  _ very _ delectable, a low-cut shirt with fake boobs painted underneath, covering her chest. Her high heels were a navy blue and they matched the bandana that was now tied in her hair. There was nothing spectacular about the outfit, it was fairly normal, but Bokuto was living for it. She stood in place rolling her shoulders seductively as the beginning beats played. Her fingers ran through the fake hair, shaking it out behind her.

And then her lips started moving.

Her mouth immediately curved into a sly smirk, one that could match Kuroo’s any day. Bokuto was almost knocked off his feet as gray eyes slunk over him for a moment. She was so  _ sensual _ and  _ hot.  _ Was he getting hard? Shit she had barely done anything and there was his dick, getting excited. A minute into the song she slowly bent over and ran a hand slowly over her long, pale leg to mimic the drawn out “ _ doooown _ ” lyric.

She dropped to her back as she mouthed the chorus, her back arching and legs spreading, painted nails dragging over the skin of her thigh. Her nails were painted a light, navy blue color that matched her bandana. Her head was facing the crowd as she did so, running her hand up hands up her chest and around her neck. Then she was on her hands and knees, crawling towards the edge of the stage “ _ And I love what you do don’t ya know that you’re toxic _ ?” She reached out and grabbed a few bills from the crowd before standing.

What Kuroo had said was true; Serenity loved touching herself as she lip synced and danced. All the queens were unique in their performances and Bokuto was sure he would never be satisfied again. Her hands were constantly moving over her body and threw her hair. She loved to run her hands over her legs and bend over or curl her fingers around her neck. She enjoyed being on her knees, whipping her head around, hair flying across her face. Bokuto gulped every time they made eye contact. Her smile spread further when she realized the effect she was having on him.

As she moved from song to song she made more of a point to move across the stage in his direction. Bokuto finally pulled a random bill from his wallet and thrust it at her when she came back around. Serenity ran her hand down his arm before grabbing the tip while lip syncing “Diva” by Beyonce. 

Kuroo nudged him, causing Bokuto jump and spill some of his drink on him.

“Looks like she really likes you.” Kuroo shouted in his ears over the music when Serenity was entertaining people on the opposite side. Bokuto trained his eyes on her as she swung her hair around to the last song. And then it was over and she was wiggling her fingers at the crowd, practically running off the stage. Bokuto finally let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. She was absolutely gorgeous. He wanted to know what she was all about.

“Holy fuck.” Bokuto whistled and shakily took a swig of his beer.

“Yeah.” Kuroo clapped his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder.

Bokuto ran his hand down his face. “That was awesome.”

Kuroo jostled him a bit excitedly. Kuroo was definitely past the tipsy mark now, eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed, a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead. “Right?! I told ya so!”

Bokuto laughed nervously and just swallowed more beer. He barely tasted it. He was mostly worried about his cock, which was mildly hard. Was that normal.

“Where’s Iwaizumi?” Bokuto practically choked out.

“I think, uh, Sugar Mama stole him away.” Kuroo cackled and wrapped his arm tightly around Bokuto’s shoulders. “Another drink?” 

Bokuto allowed Kuroo to steer him towards the bar as he scanned the club for Serenity. Galaxia and Luna Berry were still making their rounds, talking to club goers and fans of theirs. Each of the queens had their own social media presence and fans would often go up to them begging them to try out for the infamous RuPaul’s Drag Race. All of this was according to Kuroo, who became particularly chatty.

The rest of the night became a blur, with no Serenity in sight. Bokuto forgot much about that as he danced with Kuroo and a flushed Iwaizumi, who mysteriously had lipstick on his cheek and lips. The rest of the weekend passed in a similar fashion, with them in Fly on Friday, Bokuto nursing a hangover on Saturday, and him being genuinely lazy on Sunday. Before Bokuto knew it he was at work Monday morning with no hangover and surrounded by screaming children, who he loved. All the kids he watched were incredible and kept a smile on his face all throughout the day.

“Excuse me?” A low voice sounded from the doorway and Bokuto turned to find a man standing there, one with messy black hair and most beautiful blue eyes Bokuto had ever seen. He opened his mouth to say something but found none. He instead looked down to the little boy the man was holding hands with. They had the same blue eyes but the little boy’s hair was straight black, where his presumable father’s was curly.

“Who’s this?” Bokuto stammered out with a shaky grin. He couldn’t get over the man’s attractiveness.

“Tobio…” The boy whispered and hid behind his father. Bokuto remembered that they were getting a new addition today.

“Nice to meet you Tobio, I’m Bokuto Koutarou! Why don’t we get your stuff all hung up and I’ll introduce you to the others?” Tobio just looked down and Bokuto finally met the father’s eyes.

The man was eying him warily and if Bokuto looked closely there was almost a bit of fear in his eyes.

“I’ll be back to pick you up at three, Tobio.” The man ruffled his son’s hair and kissed his head. Without another word, he fled from the building, leaving Bokuto standing there mouth agape and shock filtering from his features.

The man hadn’t said his name, just left saying goodbye to his son. Bokuto sighed. Maybe in the afternoon he would learn his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the corner of the room sat a small mattress with little Tobio lying in the center, curled around the stuffed monkey Akaashi had gotten him for his third birthday. Akaashi smiled softly, watching his son sleep for a few moments before sitting on the edge. He leaned close and tucked a long strand of hair behind Tobio’s ear, whispering. “Time to wake up, Tobio.”  
> Tobio stirred slightly but it didn’t seem as if he was going to wake up any time soon. Akaashi carded his fingers through the ink black hair and sang, “Tobio~.” It was light and quiet. Tobio whined slightly and curled tighter into the stuffed monkey pressed to his chest.  
> Akaashi tapped his fingers on his thigh, “Tobio please wake up.” He settled for lifting the boy up out of his blankets and into his lap, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Tobio’s hands balled into fists as he draped his arms around Akaashi’s neck, pressing his face deep into his father’s shoulder. He blinked his dark blue eyes open and glared groggily up at Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over fifty kudos on the first chapter? Thank you so much, really, it made me so happy!!

For Akaashi, Monday mornings were a little difficult.

Every morning was, really.

Akaashi’s alarm went off at 7:15 every week day. This was particularly difficult when he had been at the club the night before until two in the morning, but he had things that needed to be done in the morning. Honestly, he doesn’t need that much time to get himself ready but he needs at least a half hour to get Tobio up and ready to face the day. Akaashi takes about five minutes of laying in bed, willing himself to get up before sleepily dragging himself down the hall to his son’s room.

Tobio’s room was decorated with wall hangings of various different animals, especially monkeys. They weren’t allowed to paint the walls as Akaashi was only renting so he tried to cover as much space as possible. If it were up to him he would have painted the walls green to represent a forest or a jungle but he didn’t have that option.

In the corner of the room sat a small mattress with little Tobio lying in the center, curled around the stuffed monkey Akaashi had gotten him for his third birthday. Akaashi smiled softly, watching his son sleep for a few moments before sitting on the edge. He leaned close and tucked a long strand of hair behind Tobio’s ear, whispering. “Time to wake up, Tobio.”

Tobio stirred slightly but it didn’t seem as if he was going to wake up any time soon. Akaashi carded his fingers through the ink black hair and sang, “Tobio~.” It was light and quiet. Tobio whined slightly and curled tighter into the stuffed monkey pressed to his chest.

Akaashi tapped his fingers on his thigh, “Tobio please wake up.” He settled for lifting the boy up out of his blankets and into his lap, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Tobio’s hands balled into fists as he draped his arms around Akaashi’s neck, pressing his face deep into his father’s shoulder. He blinked his dark blue eyes open and glared groggily up at Akaashi.

Akaashi tilted his head to the side before pressing a kiss to Tobio’s forehead, “Good morning sleepy head.”

Tobio huffed and hid his face in Akaashi’s shoulder again. Akaashi chuckled softly and stood up, supporting the boy’s weight. He was way too big to be carried but he sensed that the boy had no intention of letting go so the only choice was to carry the boy to the kitchen.

“Will some milk wake you up?”

It was brief but a nod against his shoulder had Akaashi pulling the milk from the fridge. He searched for a clean sippy cup before pulling one from the cupboard, slowly filling it with the white liquid. He screwed the cap on and handed it to Tobio, who took it eagerly. If there was one thing that Tobio loved more than anything in this world it was milk. Akaashi had a feeling he would never be able to wean his son off milk any time soon and he was okay with that. 

Akaashi carried the boy into the living room and sat him against the cushions, turning the TV on. He turned it to one of the kid’s station, watching as Mickey Mouse filled the scream. Tobio was immediately hooked. “Are you going to be okay while I take a quick shower?” There was no response and with a sigh, Akaashi made his way to their small bathroom. He kept the door open so he would be able to hear if his son called for him. Tobio had a tendency to just burst into the bathroom anyway.

The shower lasted a quick five minutes and soon he was dressed in a loose shirt with a flannel and plain jeans. It was nothing special and it would do for his work setting. He knew the real challenge would be wrestling Tobio into clothes. He walked back into the living room to see Tobio sitting in the same spot he had left him in.

“Time to get ready for daycare bud.” Akaashi said. Tobio ignored him and stared mindlessly at the TV. The man sighed and lifted the boy off the couch, carrying him to his bedroom. Tobio let out a shrill whine and started struggling.

“I don’t want to go to daycare.” Tobio huffed and crossed his little arms over his chest as Akaashi placed him on the ground.

“You have to go to daycare.” Akaashi explained, searching for clothes for his son. He made a mental note that he desperately needed to do laundry. He would have to find some time to do it, as he worked at the club Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights. Saturdays were his days that he exclusively spent time with Tobio, giving the boy all of his attention. Akaashi figured he could do it after 

Tobio stamped his foot, “No!”

Akaashi suppressed a sigh and instead smiled on. “Aren’t you excited to meet some new friends? It’s a new daycare.”

“I liked my old daycare better.” Tobio muttered.

Tobio wasn’t used to change. They had lived in the same apartment since he had been born and had been attending the same daycare since he was two. Akaashi hadn’t wanted to switch daycares but Tobio wasn’t getting along with his teachers and the other kids. He had been too bossy as he grew more accustomed to talking and the other children didn’t like that very much.

“I know baby but the new kids will be nice.” Akaashi kissed his promise and Tobio looked at him with the same big blue eyes, full of speculation.

“Promise?” Tobio whispered, scuffed his little foot against the carpet.

Akaashi smiled softly and pinched his chin lovingly. “I promise. Let’s get you into some clothes, okay?”

Tobio nodded and Akaashi wrestled him out of his pajamas, leaving him standing in Monsters Inc. underwear. Akaashi tugged a navy blue shirt on his head with a picture of a smiling blueberry on it. He had matching blue basketball shorts to put Tobio in and told the boy to balance with his hands on his shoulders as he dressed him.

“I can dress myself.” Tobio stated after Akaashi had put socks on him.

Akaashi chuckled. “Oh yeah? That didn’t go very well the last time.”

Tobio pouted. “My clothes were fine!”

Akaashi remembered the yellow shirt mixed with purple pants, making his son look like a bright easter egg. He didn’t even know where those pants (or the shirt for that matter) had come from, though he suspected Suga or Oikawa. The two were were always trying to get Akaashi and his son to be more fashionable despite Akaashi being a makeup artist. He clearly knew what went with what.

“Whatever you say baby.” Akaashi kissed his forehead again and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “Why don’t we get you something to eat and then we can head out?”

“I just want milk.” Tobio pouted.

Akaashi clicked his tongue. “How about some eggs too? They’ll make you big and strong, just like milk. You want to be big and strong right?”

Tobio threw his arms in the air as he followed Akaashi to the kitchen, being Akaashi’s tiny shadow. “I wanna grow big and strong just like daddy.”

Akaashi smiled fondly. “That’s right.”

It only took a few minutes to prepare scrambled eggs for Tobio and he set them into a panda head-shaped plate, putting them in front of Tobio. Tobio was just tall enough to reach the table and he hungrily stabbed at his eggs as Akaashi sat across from him with a mug of coffee in his hand. Akaashi could barely get through his day without at least two cups of coffee. He had been doing it since college and he never stopped.

Especially when he had Tobio. When Tobio had been a newborn he needed three cups of coffee to live since he was the only one caring for Tobio.

Akaashi had been a single parent from the start. His girlfriend in college and after college had been pretty shitty, telling him that she was only with him to have a place to live and to be able to brag about her hot boyfriend. She would gradually try changing him, not that Akaashi could have seen that in the moment, but she was always complaining about how he was too feminine for her. Despite all of that, Akaashi had really cared for her until one day he returned home with Tobio and all her things were gone, as if she were never even there.

Akaashi was grateful that Tobio didn’t have a memory of her. He dreaded the day Tobio would start asking why he didn’t have a mother.

“Daddy!” Tobio clanked his fork against the plate to get his attention and Akaashi blinked a few times before smiling softly.

“What’s up buddy?”

“Can I go watch Mickey?”

Akaashi glanced at the time on his phone. It was a little past eight and they would have to leave soon.

“Only for another minute okay?” Tobio was already racing off and Akaashi sighed, standing up and placing Tobio’s plate in the sink. His bones cracked as he did so and he did one last stretch of his arms and his neck before grabbing Tobio’s lunch from the fridge. He walked back out to see Tobio staring blankly at the TV, totally engrossed.

“Time for shoes.” Akaashi turned the TV off and Tobio immediately whined. “No whining, we gotta go or I’m going to be late.”

Tobio grumbled but allowed Akaashi to put the shoes on his feet, wiggling his toes under the confines of his sneakers. 

“I don’t like shoes.”

Akaashi ushered him out of the door. “You don’t like a lot of things buddy.” Akaashi spared a glance at the door across the hall, half expecting Yamaguchi to step out as he rushed off to his job, late as usual. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was Akaashi’s neighbor and Tobio’s babysitter at night while Akaashi worked. He was also Tsukishima’s boyfriend, having known the blonde since high school and dating through college until now. Akaashi was surprised they weren’t married yet but then again Tsukishima didn’t seem like the marriage type. He knew that Yamaguchi had been waiting for it though and he felt a little bad for the man.

Akaashi half dragged Tobio to the elevator, his son being stubborn again since he didn’t want to go to daycare. Akaashi was going to be annoyed if he had to drag his son over three blocks because that wasn’t going to happen. Luckily, Tobio (begrudgingly) kept instep with Akaashi the entire time they were walking to the daycare center.

Little Owls daycare was located next to a high school and was painted bright blues and greens with a tiny jungle gym located in the back. It was adorable and looked inviting which Akaashi was happy about. He just wanted Tobio to have the best experience at daycare he could. He wanted him to make as many friends as possible so when he went to kindergarten in a year or so he would be able to talk to the other children.

“This looks cute, doesn’t it Tobio?” Akaashi jostled the hand he held. Tobio just mumbled something again. Akaashi licked his lips. This daycare was much closer to their apartment and Akaashi was thankful for the shorter walk with Tobio. Not that he didn’t love his son but mornings like this were so difficult he could barely handle it.

The two walked in and Akaashi stepped up to the desk where a woman with short brown hair was sitting, typing on a computer.

“Um, good morning.” Akaashi said, lifting Tobio into his arms. Tobio was extremely heavy but he liked to think he was about two years younger.

The brown haired woman looked up and smiled. “Good morning! What can I help you with?”

“Um, my son is new here and I know I have to sign some forms…?”

The woman made a noise of affirmation and started ruffling around the drawers before pulling out a clipboard and attaching papers to it. “Yes, here we go. Fill that out with all of yours and your son’s information and then I’ll show you to his classroom!”

Akaashi nodded and thanked her, going to sit in one of the few chairs in the room, Tobio beside him. While he filled out the paperwork, Tobio watched children with their parents come and sign in before rushing off to different rooms. The paperwork took less than five minutes and Akaashi handed it in when he was all done, Tobio still sitting in his chair with his legs swinging back and forth. Despite being so crabby about everything his blue eyes were shining with excitement.

The woman looked over it before smiling and standing, leading Akaashi to one of the classrooms.

“Bokuto-san is going to be Tobio’s teacher. He’s a little… eccentric but he’s very good with kids.” She opened the door and then disappeared, leaving Akaashi standing there hand in hand with Tobio, staring into the classroom. There were about seven other children there currently, all of them rambunctiously playing on the floor with a couple of toys. A man, presumably Bokuto, was standing over a red haired child and laughing with him.

“Excuse me?” Akaashi called out and the man whipped his head up, glancing over in their direction. Akaashi stared at him a moment, trying to figure out why this man seemed so familiar. His hair was two-toned, white and black, and it stood straight up in horns. His eyebrows were thick and they hung over shimmering gold eyes. Akaashi squinted a little bit. He was so familiar…

As Bokuto grew closer, it dawned on Akaashi that he was familiar because he had pretty much tried to seduce him on stage Friday night.

While in drag.

Fuck.

Akaashi began to panic but remained cool as Bokuto finally stepped in front of them, seeming not to recognize him. It was a good thing that Akaashi hadn’t spoke on Friday and was heavily done up in drag. 

“Who’s this?” Bokuto stammered out, never taking his eyes off Akaashi. Akaashi tried to remain neutral but he knew his eyes told a different story. 

Tobio whispered his name from behind his pant leg and he thought Bokuto said something in return but Akaashi couldn’t be sure. His head was spinning and he felt kind of nervous, needing to grab onto something. He didn’t know if Bokuto could recognize him and he didn’t want to find out. Akaashi had gone through great lengths to make sure that people didn’t know his identity; he didn’t have any social media aside from Facebook and that was strictly his given name and not his drag persona. He didn’t want anybody finding out about Tobio.

Akaashi lived his whole life to protect his son. He wasn’t ashamed of his drag, no, it was the only other thing that truly made him happy aside from Tobio. But he knew how local fans could be, saw them with the way they interacted with Oikawa, Suga, Tsukishima, and some of the other queens that performed in the bar. It was almost as if they were commodities instead of people. Akaashi didn’t want to be treated like that; he had had enough of that when he was dating his ex, he didn’t need it from his fans.

It was why he dipped after the performances were over. He didn’t want anybody to see him or speak to him or recognize him. 

He also wanted to make it home to his and relieve Yamaguchi from his babysitting duties since he was a middle school science teacher whole also had to wake up early in order to get ready and work. 

All in all, Akaashi wanted to protect his son. And Bokuto potentially recognizing him was a big risk factor.

“I’ll be back to pick you up at three, Tobio.” Akaashi hastily said and pressed a kiss to Tobio’s forehead before practically running from the daycare. He needed to get out of there and cool his head while on the way to his own job. He felt a little bad about not even introducing himself or helping Tobio get set up in his new classroom but he just needed to go. Immediately.

Halfway down the street Akaashi pulled his phone out and dialed the only person he knew would be awake and could give him some advice (whether it was good or not).

“ _ What’s cookin’ good lookin’ _ ?” Suga’s voice chirped through the speaker of the phone. Akaashi dodged somebody who hadn’t moved out of the way as he was walking.

“I’m having a crisis.” Akaashi mumbled rapidly.

“ _ Well I am the master of crises _ .  _ What’s wrong? _ ”

“So you know how I was slightly flirting with that one guy in the audience on Friday night?”

“ _ Oh honey, that wasn’t flirting, that was seduction at its finest _ .” Akaashi could hear Suga grinning like an idiot through the 

“Okay well, it turns out he’s my son’s daycare teacher.” Akaashi said through gritted teeth.

Silence wrapped around Akaashi like a vice and then Suga burst into hysterical laughter. Akaashi could just picture him keeled over holding his side and howling with laughter.

“ _ Oooooh my fucking god. _ ” Suga wheezed and Akaashi rolled his eyes as he rounded the corner. “ _ Wow holy  _ fuck _.” _

_ “ _ This is serious, Suga.” Akaashi sighed. “I can’t… if he recognizes me and puts it out that I’m Serenity…”

Suga’s snickers quieted and his voice turned sympathetic. “ _ You have no luck _ .”

“You think? I don’t know what to do. I don’t want people to find out about Tobio or somehow find my personal pages.” Akaashi recalled the man that had stalked Suga and had released his full name to all the fans. Suga hadn’t really been trying to hide his personal life, all his pages public, but now there was no way he could hide it no matter what. Akaashi felt a little bad for him but Suga liked being the center of attention (no tea, no shade).

“ _ Akaashi, darling, you’re okay. You’re not recognizable out of drag and you didn’t even speak to him so he wouldn’t know what your voice sounded like. You just have to be careful around him in the club. _ ” Suga paused, the end of his sentence sounding like he was going to continue his sentence. Akaashi was mildly suspicious about his friend being serious.

“ _ Even if he found out about you, I don’t think he would care. His eyes were glued to your ass the whole night I wouldn’t doubt it if he wanted to worship you _ .”

There is was.

“Thanks Suga.” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“ _ Aw don’t be so sarcastic! I get why you’re freaking out but everything will be okay. I’m sure if you talked to him about it he would be understanding _ .”

Akaashi scoffed. “What am I supposed to say to him? ‘Hi, yes, I twerked in front of your face Friday night while I was in drag and now you’re teaching my son, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anybody’?” 

“ _ Perfect! Also mention how you wanna suck his dick. I’m sure he’d keep quiet if he had a motive to do so!” _

“Good bye Suga.” Akaashi hung up on him as he stepped into the crowded subway car, ready for it to transport him to the side of the city that he needed to be on for work. He hated taking the subway but it was the only option; it would take too long to drive or take a cab.

Akaashi panicked the whole to his job even though he knew he was being irrational. Suga was right when he said that Bokuto couldn’t see him through all of his makeup from Friday. He knew this too. But this man was Tobio’s teacher for at least the next six months and there was always a chance that he could come back to the club. There were certain nights where Akaashi would get on the mic and talk to the audience and he really needed them to be nights when Bokuto and his friends weren’t there. 

Akaashi exited the subway car and made it back up to the surface, making the two block trek to his job. He calls himself a makeup artist but he really works at Macy’s in the cosmetics section giving out free samples and giving make overs to people who pay enough. He doesn’t hate his job but he wished he had one that paid more. It was hard to support himself and his son when he was only making minimum wage - at  _ both  _ jobs. But he made a large sum in tips at the club because he was  _ good  _ at what he does on stage at night.

“Good morning babe.” Suzumeda Kaori, one of Akaashi’s coworkers, purred from the perfume station as he passed her.

Akaashi nodded. “Morning.” Kaori was one of the only friends he considered having outside of the club. Yamaguchi was another and then…

Akaashi rounded into his own station and looked behind him one station over and saw Kozume Kenma texting on his phone. Akaashi never understood how he didn’t get caught for being on his phone but he was convinced the blonde had some sort of deal with their manager.

“Good morning Kenma.” Akaashi said to him. Kenma acknowledged him with a noise but never stopped typing on his phone. Akaashi sighed. Kenma was almost as good at doing makeup as he was but you would never expect it from the way Kenma hunched over as he spoke and talked to people as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. He was always clad in a too-big sweater as well, no matter what the temperature was outside. 

Akaashi sighed. He really wasn’t in the mood to converse with his coworkers that day and allowed the hours to drag by. He couldn’t stop thinking about Bokuto and the situation even though it wasn’t a situation in the first place. By the time he got out of work he still wasn’t sated from his negative thoughts and was anxious the entire ride and walk back to the daycare center.

After signing Tobio out with the woman at the desk, Akaashi nervously headed to Tobio’s classroom. He could hear Bokuto laughing from out in the hallway. When he got to the doorway he saw that all the kids were sitting at a table playing with paint, using their hands to put prints onto paper (and the tables).

Bokuto looked up and gold eyes met slate gray ones, an immediate blush overcoming his face. Akaashi tried to ignore it and straightened as Bokuto approached.

“I am very sorry for how hastily I left earlier.” Akaashi said, looking over at his son for a brief moment to see he was talking to a boy with bright orange hair.

Bokuto beamed. “It’s okay! I understand, mornings are rough. Half the time I roll out of bed fifteen minutes before coming here.” He laughed a little and then held his hand out. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, it’s nice to meet you…”

Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand and shook it. “Akaashi Keiji.”

The grin on Bokuto’s face never faltered. “You’ve got a great kid, Akaashi. Tobio fits right in here!”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow but at the sound of his name Tobio looked up. His mouth fell open when he saw Akaashi was there and he was suddenly running over, hands covered in a myriad of colors. 

“Daddy!” He smiled and Akaashi held up a hand to stop him before Tobio got his pants all messy.

“Hi baby.” Akaashi knelt down with a soft smile and ruffled Tobio’s hair. “Did you have a good day today.”

Tobio deflated and looked at his feet. “It was okay I guess…”

“I can’t wait to hear all about it.” He kissed Tobio’s forehead. “Why don’t you go wash your hands?” Tobio nodded and raced off again to the sinks. Akaashi stood with a soft groan and looked up to see Bokuto blushing again.

Bokuto was even more attractive without the dark lights of the club. He had magnificent gold eyes and his smile was radiant. His eyebrows were a little thick but Akaashi could appreciate them still. Bokuto was all around really cute and it made Akaashi even  _ more  _ nervous. He hadn’t been in a relationship since Tobio’s mother, hadn’t allowed himself to get romantically involved with anybody for Tobio’s sake.

But Akaashi’s mind was going too fast and he shook himself out of it as he grabbed for Tobio’s things in the cubby. 

“Did he make any friends today?” Akaashi asked Bokuto, who look stunned about the question for a moment before smiling again.

“He got along with Shouyou.” Bokuto pointed to the red haired child. “Well, I wouldn’t stay got along, they acted like a married couple, but they were glued to each other’s hips from the moment you left.”

Akaashi nodded and looked at Shouyou who was saying goodbye to Tobio. Then Tobio was walking over to him again and hugging his leg. Akaashi knew it was time to go and with one last glance at Bokuto, he led Tobio from the building.

Akaashi tried not to let the Bokuto situation bother him for the rest of the afternoon. After all, the most important thing to him was Tobio’s happiness and right now his son was pretty swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back at the club with the queens! I wanted to give a little glimpse of Akaashi's home life with this chapter
> 
> If anybody has any song suggestions for the queens to lip sync to please let me know!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Akaashi walked into the dressing room that Friday night, the first thing he thought he would hear from Suga definitely was not: “Am I a fake vegetarian if I suck dick all the time?”  
> He really didn’t expect Oikawa to respond with: “I think you’re fake if you swallow is cum. It’s fine if you spit it out.”  
> There was a sigh from the other side of the room that Akaashi had grown accustomed to: Tsukishima’s. It was the only normal thing that Akaashi had come to expect.

When Akaashi walked into the dressing room that Friday night, the first thing he thought he would hear from Suga definitely was not: “Am I a fake vegetarian if I suck dick all the time?”

He really didn’t expect Oikawa to respond with: “I think you’re fake if you swallow is cum. It’s fine if you spit it out.”

There was a sigh from the other side of the room that Akaashi had grown accustomed to: Tsukishima’s. It was the only normal thing that Akaashi had come to expect.

“Akaashi!” Suga perked up when he saw that Akaashi had arrived. Akaashi gave a tentative smile and set to doing the finishing touches on his makeup. “Help us out. Do you think I’m a fake veg if I suck dick and swallow?”

Akaashi didn’t look up once. “I don’t think that’s a plausible measurement of whether or not you’re a true vegetarian, Suga. A dick isn’t meat.”

“You’re no fun.” Suga spun and walked back over to Oikawa. “I always swallow. It’s more fun that way.”

“Then I guess you’re not a real vegetarian if you’re slurping up those meat juices.”

“For once,” Tsukishima said, curling his fists on the dressing table in front of him, “can we have a normal, adult conversation?”

Akaashi really didn’t blame him. Between Suga and Oikawa, sometimes with the added sharpness of Tsukishima’s tongue, they were pretty vulgar. Suga especially, surprisingly, was the most vulgar of them all. Akaashi couldn’t even count how many times he had gone into the workroom to hear Suga and Oikawa talking about their sexcapades and other things of the like. Akaashi preferred to keep that stuff private (not that he had much of sex life anyway) and Tsukishima was never one to kiss and tell, though on weekends Akaashi could see the poorly covered bruises on Yamaguchi’s neck.

Akaashi had gotten to work late that night because Tobio hadn’t wanted him to leave. Tobio should have been in bed in the first place but he refused to get into bed.

“Why do you have to go?” Tobio cried as he rubbed at his eyes, the telltale sign that he was tired. Yamaguchi, who had come over to babysit as he normally had, looked over at Akaashi in concern. Akaashi took Tobio into his arms and stroked his hair.

“I have to work so you can have lots of toys to play with and eat yummy food and make sure you have somewhere to sleep. You like all that don’t you?” He pulled away a little to wipe under Tobio’s eyes. Tobio was sputtering for air and he looked at his father with watery blue eyes. It made Akaashi’s heart squeeze and almost break in two.

Tobio nodded. “Y-Yeah.” 

Akaashi rubbed Tobio’s arm. “I have to go to work, baby.”

“N-No.” Tobio cried and reached for Akaashi again, Akaashi sighing and having no choice but to hug him again. Of course he didn’t mind but he didn’t want to be late. Terushima never minded but he still needed to put his outfits on and touch up his makeup that he was one hundred percent smudging in Tobio’s hair. Tobio sniffed into his shoulder and Akaashi looked over at Yamaguchi.

“Are you going to be okay with him?” Akaashi pat Tobio on the back as he hiccuped.

Yamaguchi waved his hand in dismissal. “I teach demons all day, Akaashi. I can handle a grumpy four year old.”

Akaashi laughed softly and stood, holding Tobio close to him. “Let’s go put him in bed and read him a story and see what happens.”

Yamaguchi and Akaashi had managed to get Tobio down within the next ten minutes and with one more reassurance, Akaashi had practically ran to work. By the time he had entered the workroom to the disturbing conversation he was out of breath and really just wanted to get his face touched up, slap on the wig and an outfit and call it a day.

Akaashi had zoned out looking in the mirror and touching up his foundation (some had sweat off while he ran to work), but Suga and Oikawa were still at it.

“I went up to him after the show last Friday after talking to a few other people and he was just so  _ hot _ oh my god I could die.” Suga paused his cinching to fan himself. “His arms, guys, his  _ arms _ . Like fuck, girls, I wouldn’t mind if he choked me with those thighs.”

Tsukishima made a strangled noise from the corner and Akaashi just shook his head, Oikawa laughing so hard he almost fell out of the chair, dropping the makeup brush to the counter. Akaashi figured he was talking about one of the men Bokuto had been with. Akaashi scrunched up his nose. He tried not to think about Bokuto and whether or not he would be in the audience that night. 

Oikawa was practically wheezing when he spoke up again. “Holy  _ fuck _ Suga. You’re so naughty.”

Suga flashed him an award winning smile, finishing with the cincher and tugging the dress up his thighs. Akaashi had moved on to placing the wig atop his head, straightening it and fiddling with it until it was perfect. Even then he wasn’t really happy with it but this would have to do for now.

“You look like a housewife.” Tsukishima was looking at Suga through his mirror as Suga twirled around in his floral dress, the skirt swooshing around his thighs daintily. His nails were painted white today, acrylics glued to his nails to make hem stick. His hair was platinum blonde, as most of his wigs were, and it sat in a bob that tickled his chin when he turned his head. Pearl earrings matching the pearl bracelets around his wrists twinkled in his ears and he idly touched them as he grinned.

“I am a housewife! I’ve got a whole schtick. I’ve got three kids, all perfect little angels and my husband is a lawyer while I stay home and do… housewife things. I especially like baking cookies, licking the spoon clean afterwards of course.” His makeup was minimal that night, only a light coat of foundation, fake, ink black lashes, and pink lip gloss. Out of all of them, Suga stuck closest to giving that “female illusion” rather than full on, over the top drag. 

“It’s kind of scary how well thought out this is, but I appreciate it.” Oikawa’s voice was tight as he leaned forward into the mirror, trying to force shimmering green lashes into place. 

Akaashi turned to look at Suga, expecting a cheek response, but found that the blonde was admiring himself in the mirror. Delicate fingers brushed over his chest where the dress was exposing skin and the painted on breast illusion. “I wish Mr. Buff Arms would give me a pearl necklace…” Suga sighed dreamily as he fingered his chest. Tsukishima hissed with disappointment while Oikawa snorted so hard he began choking on his own saliva. He laughed through his coughing, waving a hand in front of his face. Once again, Akaashi shook his head. 

“Can we make a pact to not speak for the next two hours before the show? Please? Maybe that’ll calm your thirst.” Tsukishima was basically desperate at this point. 

“Oh, honey,” Suga bat his long lashes at Tsukishima, “I am  _ parched _ . The only thing that’ll quench it is Mr. Buff Arm’s-“

“I get it. Please stop talking.” Tsukishima cut him off punctually. Suga and Oikawa cackled across from them. Akaashi was even snickering himself, hiding it behind his hand as he started to get dressed. He went for the flat look today, putting on a black bra that was really only two triangles held up by lacy straps. It settled over his nipples perfectly and he twisted and turned in the mirror to check out all of his angles. 

Akaashi was able to tuck quickly and then put on a thong over it. The mini skirt that he was putting on for the evening was shimmery and black like the bra, pulling taut across his ass and thighs. His legs were completely smooth as he didn’t wear any tights and he put on simple black pumps.

“Damn, I could just eat you up.” Oikawa grinned as he smacked Akaashi’s ass. Oikawa was dressed in a latex green and blue jumpsuit, hair done up in a messy turquoise bun. His aesthetic was mostly green, blue, and silver. Akaashi loved the silver contour that Oikawa had going for him. He looked like something out of this galaxy, hence his name. 

“We all look hella hot.” Suga said, playing with a strand of his wig. 

Tsukishima was wearing a pink crop top with the words  _ SUGAR BABY  _ across the chest along with denim shorts. He had padded, that much was obvious, since he was mostly just skin and bones. It seemed as if he and Akaashi had switched aesthetics for the night, Akaashi going for the skin tight clothes and Tsukishima going for more of a street style look. They had done it unintentionally but Akaashi knew he would be borrowing that shirt in the future.

Akaashi clipped on some hoop earrings and added rhinestones to the corner of his eyes before curtains were called. His heart was hammering out of his chest, not from nerves but with the anticipation of going on stage and performing in front of all of those people. Serenity Blu was his persona where he could let loose and let go of all his inhibitions. On stage he wasn’t a father of a four year old little boy named Tobio; Serenity was a total slut who would do anything for a cheap dollar. And she made plenty.

 

Out in the audience, Bokuto stood in the same spot that he had last week with Kuroo and Iwaizumi. Kuroo was more relaxed than Iwaizumi was, the latter holding onto his drink with a vice-like grip. Kuroo was making passes at him, telling him that he was all hot and bothered already when a certain leggy blonde hadn’t even hit the stage yet. But Bokuto couldn’t even join in on the fun because he too was anticipating a hot queen, one that may or may not have black hair.

Even a week later, Bokuto was still thinking about her performance. He wished that she had come out after the show like the other three queens had. The one queen, Sugar Mama, had flirted relentlessly with Iwaizumi and they had disappeared right before Bokuto and Kuroo left. Bokuto hoped that Iwaizumi had gotten laid, or had gotten  _ something _ , because he was always wound so tight and he needed some kind of release to get him to relax.

Bokuto needed it too. 

Kuroo clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You ready? It’s gonna be fucking great!”

Bokuto gave him a toothy smile. “Yeah man!” They clinked their beers together and Kuroo ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair, telling him to stop looking so pale. Bokuto thought that Iwaizumi loosely resembled somebody who had gone to war. He had seen some shit.

The lights dimmed a bit and the lavender lights back lit the stage as the beat slowly died down. The announcer’s voice took over the club and introduced the queens the same as he had last week, except with a new quirky catchphrase as before. They came out in the same order as they always did: Luna Berry, Sugar Mama, Galaxia and finally, Serenity Blu. 

Bokuto was practically drooling when he saw the skimpy outfit that Serenity was wearing. Her wig was cotton candy pink colored, tied in a high ponytail with ringlets of curls falling in waves between bare shoulder blades. She had a muscular back, muscles bulging in her arms as she walked. Two lacy black triangles with minimal straps covered her nipples and there were painted on breasts to give the illusion that breasts would be there. Her midsection was bare and Bokuto craved to run his hands down the exposed milky white skin. Her black, latex miniskirt was downright sinful, barely covering anything up at all. Her ass looked delectable and Bokuto wished he could take it in his hand and squeezed.

“Close your mouth bro.” Kuroo snickered in his ear and his hand came up to push Bokuto’s jaw together. It fell right back open as Serenity pranced back behind the curtain.

“Fuck. Is it normal to be attracted to drag queens?” Bokuto called over the music that was now blaring. He had no shame and didn’t care if the others around him heart his question.

Kuroo shrugged. “I mean, if they’re that hot then somebody’s at least attracted to them, right? But, you know, if they make one hot ass woman you know that they’re a hot ass man too.” The raven haired man winked and threw an arm playfully around Bokuto’s shoulders. Bokuto laughed weakly and found himself wondering what Serenity looked like under all that makeup and fake hair. They knew that her body was to die for thanks to her revealing outfit but her face, though beautiful all dolled up, was covered. Bokuto wanted to see what was underneath, to be let inside of that world.

Bokuto almost expected the queens to dance to the same songs that they had danced to last week but that wasn’t the case. Luna Berry lip synced to “Don’t Cha” by The Pussycat Dolls, a totally out of character song for the queen but tonight she seemed to have switched up her style. It resembled Serenity’s style from the previous week and Bokuto found himself following every grind, thrust and prance around the stage. Though, he thought it would’ve worked better if it were Serenity up there working her stuff but Bokuto definitely wasn’t complaining.

After her set Luna spent some time collecting the littering tips off the stage before she sashayed off the stage, the music lowering during the intermission.

“Who’s drooling now?” Iwaizumi scoffed and nudged Kuroo’s side.

Kuroo glared. “Shut up, man.”

“If you dish it you should be able to take it.” Bokuto sang and cackled before taking a swig of his beer.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously offended. Bokuto and Iwaizumi looked smug until the music started growing louder again. Then, Iwaizumi’s eyes fell upon the stage as Sugar Mama slowly strut onto the stage to the tune of “Deepthroat” by Cupcakke. The crowd was screeching loudly but the three of them had never heard the song before. Sugar Mama was dressed as a housewife, looking like the poster woman for a good wife. It was a complete contrast to the beginning lyrics to the song: “ _ Hump me, fuck me, daddy better make me choke. _ ”

Her routine began with her pointing into crowd and then pulling invisible ropes around her neck. When the song referenced a blow job (as the name would suggest) she moved her fist as if it were around a dick and made the pumping motion. She rolled her body as she swayed across the stage, completely objectifying the image she was trying to create with her appearance. 

Sugar Mama descended off the stage as the second verse started. She had locked her gaze on Iwaizumi and took her time dancing around, collecting tips and shoving them into her bra until one specific part of the song came up.

“ _ Wanna hit from the back let me arch my back… _ ” She bent down in front of Iwaizumi until her ass was grinding against Iwaizumi’s crotch. Bokuto and Kuroo were whooping and hollering as she did so and when she rolled her body against Iwaizumi’s, back to chest, they shoved five dollar bills in her face. Sugar Mama took them with an angelic smile and continued to twirl around until the end of the song, mouthing “ _ Fuck this pussy _ ” right against Iwaizumi’s ear and in his face, very clearly so he could see.

Under the purple lights it was very clear that Iwaizumi was red. All the blood had rushed to his face (though there may or may not have been a slight bulge in his pants) and Bokuto swallowed his laughter so Iwaizumi wouldn’t be further embarrassed. Sugar Mama didn’t bother him for the rest of her set but she did look over with smouldering eyes a handful of times trying to capture Iwaizumi’s. Luckily, Iwaizumi was already gaping at her.

Galaxia came on after and lip synced to “E.T.” by Katy Perry, the rest of the songs following holding the same intergalactic theme. Galaxia had tried to get the attention of the bodyguard at the door but it was too no avail. Halfway through there was a slight pout on her face but she quickly brightened as she moved about the audience, dancing and twerking on the edge of the stage. 

Serenity was closing out the night as she usually did, almost two hours after the show had started. Bokuto tried his hardest not to let his jaw drop and saliva slick the floor but he almost couldn’t help it when seeing her outfit. Nothing had changed though she still held that stony look in her eye. She didn’t give anything away in her expression and Bokuto wanted to know how she did it, considering he was an expressive person to begin with.

“Sex With Me” by Rihanna started playing and immediately Serenity got to her knees as she began to over-enunciate her lip sync. Her body movements followed the beat of the song, rolling her body as if she were dancing through honey and then standing up when the it sped up a little bit.

“ _ Ooh nana nana five fingers on it _

_ Five fingers, hit it like you want it _

_ I'ma hit it like I'm on it.” _

Serenity stood up and started to almost skip across the stage, pressing her flat palm to her crotch and bucking into it when Rihanna sang ‘ _ five fingers’ _ . Her skirt rode up a bit as she moved around and Bokuto could see the fabric of a thong. Bokuto almost spit out his drink when he saw it and he really just wanted to slide his hand up that skirt and touch Serenity’s skin. It looked so smooth and Bokuto’s fingers were itching to feel. He didn’t want to be  _ that  _ guy though and the bodyguard looked that scary.

Hopefully in due time he would have permission to touch the queen. 

The thirty minute set was over way too soon and Bokuto was still grasping onto her pelvic thrusts in his mind. Although she hadn’t come over to him the entirety of the night he had caught her eyes many times, hazy gray falling on gold. They were gone behind a plush pink curtain and Bokuto was left with nothing but violet lights.

He scanned the room soon after as they made their way to the table to hang out a bit more. Luna, Sugar and Galaxia were all making their rounds, taking photos and talking with fans. But Serenity never came out, probably already gone with the wind.

“Don’t worry bro,” Kuroo clapped a hand on his back. “Maybe you’ll be able to get a picture with her someday.”

“I just don’t get why she wouldn’t want to meet with the people here and stuff.” Bokuto grumbled and laid his head in his arms on the table. 

“She never comes out after her gigs.” Kuroo explained. “Some people think she’s a prostitute and has to bounce after.”

Iwaizumi scrunched up his nose. “Why can’t people mind their own business?”

“What’re you boys gossiping about?” Sugar Mama grinned as she laid her hands on their table. Iwaizumi blanched and looked like he wanted to run. 

“Do you know where Serenity is?” Bokuto asked hopefully and Iwaizumi looked as if he wanted to crawl under a rock considering that, that was an opening for Sugar Mama to stay.

“She had to dip.” Sugar Mama said simply and then looked over at Iwaizumi, dragging an acrylic nail over his chin. “But I’m so glad you all stayed…”

Kuroo snorted and mumbled something unintelligible into his drink.

Bokuto whined. “Man that’s so unfair. I wanted to meet her.”

Sugar Mama giggled and it held something mischievous under it, something that Bokuto couldn’t quite place. “Don’t you worry hun, you’ll meet her soon. Probably sooner than you think.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows pinched tight together and he wanted to ask what she meant but she was already leaning over, eagerly getting in Iwaizumi’s face.

“So what do you do for a living, cutie?”

“I-I…” Iwaizumi seemed to have lost his tongue.

“He’s a doctor.” Kuroo threw an arm over Iwaizumi. “He could be the Sugar Daddy to your Sugar Mama.”

“Kuroo!”

Sugar Mama whistled. “Excellent. Say, would you be interested in giving me a pearl necklace?”

Bokuto pushed his concerns out his find for a second to cackle loudly with Kuroo, Iwaizumi pushed further into his bashful state. The man was bright red probably all the way down to his toes, Sugar Mama smiling innocently at him. More badgering pursued and the three of them (Kuroo, Bokuto and Sugar) somehow all convinced Iwaizumi to stay until closing to be with the queen before them. If they couldn’t get some, at least their friend could.

It was too bad that they were so wrapped up in their whole world, however, because they didn’t spot a man with black hair and steel gray eyes nervously slipping through the crowd, backpack perched on his shoulder. Luna had pat his shoulder as he passed, a sense of familiarity around him. The man’s eyes had lingered on Bokuto’s table, searching his face to see if he would turn and meet his eyes. 

But the owlish man never did and then the black hair man disappeared out the door with a nod to the bouncer, on his way home to kiss his four year old son goodnight, the same son that he was so determined to protect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga's performance is based off of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_djvM0PuLfA&index=6&list=PL5FRtlCycJpAAprIQQ4cdElMyWAxrIfB3)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your wonderful kudos and comments!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost 7 months (i think) since I've updated. I am so, so sorry y'all. Life is crazy, and I got swept up in other fandoms but Haikyuu has been shoved back on me in full force? I had a little bit of a break in school too to write this chapter and i have plans for chapter 5. Hopefully it isn't too long of a wait! Thanks for sticking with me!  
> Reminder that this story is set in New York~! Just because it comes up in this chapter :)

Saturdays were Akaashi’s favorite days.

Not because he didn’t have work, though that was definitely a bonus. 

No, it was because Saturdays were his and Tobio’s days. It was the only day a week where Akaashi wasn’t working and could just spend the day with his son. He often wondered if his son resented him because he was rarely around. Akaashi felt like he was missing out on Tobio growing up too. They needed a day every week to just be together.

If it wasn’t raining, Akaashi would often take him out into the city and do something with him in a park or just a fun store where they could spend hours doing silly things. Sometimes they took a class together, painting, cooking, anything that Tobio could get his hands dirty with. When it did rain they would stay in and watch movies and play board games or do puzzles. Tobio was a simple kid, he didn’t like doing anything spectacular. Akaashi had raised him that way.

The morning started with blueberry pancakes, milk, and Mickey Mouse. It was cute seeing Tobio answer the questions that Mickey Mouse and his band of pals were asking of their audience. He was always so big eyed and on more than one occasion he got so excited that milk sloshed out of his cup. A little “oops…” would follow and he would proceed to clean it up himself. 

It made Akaashi happy to see Tobio taking responsibility at such a young age.

While Tobio was distracted by the TV for a little bit, it gave Akaashi time to catch up on any daily news he had missed and his ridiculous group chat with the other queens. Suga and Oikawa never knew how to stop and take a break and Akaashi was pretty sure Suga had been live texting them the previous night as he got fucked by the doctor from the crowd. Akaashi had been asleep for that thankfully, but Oikawa had been cheering them on and there many expletives from Tsukishima, followed by prayer for new friends.

Akaashi silently prayed for the same thing, even though he loved the three of them dearly. 

“Daddy?” Tobio pulled him from his thoughts and Akaashi locked his phone, looking over at him.

“Yes baby?” 

“More milk, please?” He smiled wide and Akaashi could never say no to a face like that, one so very much like his own.

“Of course.” Akaashi stood from the couch and grabbed the Mickey Mouse printed cup and filled it with more milk, advising him not spill it this time. Tobio nodded and was immediately captured by the show again. “Say, Tobio, what would you like to do today?”

Tobio never made a decision and Akaashi wasn’t sure why that would be the case today, but he always asked just in case his  _ son  _ did want to do something. 

“Watch Mickey!” Tobio nodded.

Akaashi laughed softly and shook his head. “We can’t watch Mickey all day, Tobio. It’s Saturday today, you know what that means?”

Tobio thought for a moment and then nodded rapidly. “It’s me and Daddy’s day!”

“Exactly. Did you want to do anything special?”

Tobio thought for a moment and then pouted, shaking his head.

“Well, I was thinking we could go to Build-a-Bear Workshop and then maybe go to the park, or even better, Shake Shack.” It wasn’t healthy for them, but it was good to indulge every once in a while. Or every week. Akaashi wasn’t picky.

Tobio almost dropped his milk but he caught it before a lot could spill out. “Really? Build-a-Bear?”

“Yes baby.”

Tobio was nodding again and slammed his milk on the table before giving Akaashi a quick hug and rushing off to his room to change out of his pajamas. Tobio was starting to dress himself and it broke Akaashi’s heart a little to see him growing so quickly but those quick hugs were something Akaashi could never tire of. He hoped Tobio wouldn’t grow out of those for some time. Akaashi was definitely not ready for the rebellious teen stage where Tobio started hating him.

But that was years and years down the line. Akaashi had time to prepare, though no amount of preparation readies anybody for any aspect of parenthood. It was tough as always being a single parent, but watching Tobio run back into the room absolutely brimming with joy made everything worth it. The longer Akaashi could keep a smile on Tobio’s face, the better. 

“I have to get changed so just wait out here, okay?”

“Okay!”

Akaashi pressed a kiss to the top of Tobio’s head, the latter’s eyes already glued to the TV once more. His change was a quick one, jeans and a sweater, as it wasn’t as cold that day. He would still make Tobio wear his jacket though so he wouldn’t catch a cold.

The two of them set out, waving to Yamaguchi passing by, as he had gone downstairs to throw out some garbage. Tobio made it a point to tell him about their day plans very excitedly and Yamaguchi could barely keep up with how rapidly the toddler spoke. Akaashi was snickering the entire time watching his son bounce on the balls of his feet explaining their day to their neighbor. Tobio was eager to get to the workshop though and dragged Akaashi away after a few minutes, Akaashi barely able to get in a goodbye or a wave. 

The two of them took the subway to get to the Build-a-Bear. Akaashi kept Tobio close to him as they maneuvered through the streets of Manhattan, worried Tobio would rush off once he saw the big bear on top of a yellow building. See the storefront in person was kind of overwhelming; it was swarming with people, tourists and residents alike, and Akaashi hoped he wouldn’t lose his son  _ inside _ . Tobio wasn’t really one to run from him upon excitement but there was always a chance.

“Wow…” Tobio stared all around him in awe. There were so many options to choose from in terms of furry friends to make. Akaashi knew it was going to cost a pretty penny but it was worth it to see Tobio smile. They could just stay in next weekend to make sure Akaashi had enough money to buy groceries. 

“Which one do you want to make?” Akaashi asked, crouching down and pointing to all of the selections. Tobio looked between all of the animals frantically, brow creasing tighter and tighter and lips puffing in a pout. Akaashi could tell he was distressed trying to think of which animal he wanted to pick.

“We could make one the bears…” Akaashi began to suggest and pointed to the brown bear, “Or we can make an otter, a giraffe, or monkey…” 

“Monkey!” Tobio jumped up and down a little bit, tugging Akaashi over to the bin with all the stuffed monkey carcasses. Akaashi could feel the eyes of the workers on him as he lifted one and handed it to Tobio. It wasn’t something he was unused to, being ogled, but he hated when it was in front of his son. 

They paid for the flat monkey and then waited their turn to stuff him with all the cotton. The lady who was operating the machine was speaking kindly to Tobio and it was a good way for his son to practice his English, as Akaashi mostly spoke to him in Japanese. His daycare was mostly with Japanese children as well, but they did speak English as well. Akaashi wanted his son to know both; it was important to him, as he himself felt more comfortable speaking Japanese, and Tobio would need English if he was going to survive the Manhattan schools. 

Tobio was hesitant but slowly opened up and watched with big blue eyes as his monkey came to life right before his eyes. 

“Daddy, look!” Tobio’s eyes glimmered as the monkey was placed in his arms, all puffed up and stitched.

“He looks so good, Tobio. Are you happy with him?” Tobio nodded and Akaashi ruffled his hair. Tobio began biting his lip, usually indicating he wanted something but didn’t know how to ask. “What is it baby?”

“Um… clothes?” He pointed to the whole wall of clothing, shaking his monkey a little bit. Akaashi smiled softly and nodded, directing Tobio over to all the clothing. They probably spent around a half hour going back and forth between outfits.

“I want him to wear a dress.” Tobio announced halfway through and made his way to the section of “girly” clothes. Akaashi would never understand why clothing was gendered.

“Why is that?” Akaashi already knew the answer but he encouraged Tobio to tell him anyway.

“Because daddy wears dresses and Monkey will wear a dress too!”

The two of them picked out the perfect dress, one reminiscent of something Suga would wear, and dressed the monkey in it, along with heels. Akaashi made him take a picture holding the monkey up. Tobio had the biggest smile on his face and Akaashi couldn’t help but set it as his background. He also sent the picture to the group chat, interrupting whatever nonsense they were discussing there. 

 

**_Me_ **

_ [img] _

_ look familiar? _

 

**_Sugar_ **

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ O! M! G! _

 

**_Galaxia_ **

_ (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ _

_ Suga that monkey is gonna give u a run for ur money!!! _

 

**_Suga_ **

_ take my job Ms. Monkey!! _

 

**_Luna_ **

_ Adorable.  _

 

Akaashi snickered at Tsukishima’s lack of enthusiasm and tucked his phone away once more so that he didn’t have to read the two of them blowing up at Tsukishima. Tobio was looking at his monkey like he was in love and Akaashi didn’t blame him. It was quite cute, especially in his dress. Akaashi paid for the clothes and the extra set that Tobio wanted and they went to register the monkey in the computer to have “official” adoption papers. Tobio had a blast picking out a name and watching him appear on screen, almost like magic. Akaashi was too amazed by how far technology had come. 

When Monkey was all boxed up in his cardboard home the two of them took the journey to Shake Shack. Akaashi was in charge of carrying the box because Tobio had ended up dragging it across the sidewalk and Akaashi didn’t want the box to be ruined or ripped. Tobio had a skip in his step and made sure not to step on the cracks on the sidewalk, though he whined when he did on accident. Akaashi watched with a fond smile on his face, making sure to steal a few glances at those in front of him so he didn’t accidentally knock anybody over.

Shake Shack was a surprisingly short walk and the two of them made their way to the line. This one had indoor seating thankfully so they wouldn’t have to be freezing outside, despite the warmer temperatures for this time of year. 

Akaashi had let go of Tobio’s hand to study the menu. He knew what he wanted but wasn’t sure how much Tobio would eat. He looked down to ask Tobio what he wanted.

But, Tobio wasn’t there.

Panic ripped through Akaashi and he looked to his left and right frantically. “Tobio?” He asked quietly. Tobio knew better than to run away from him. Did somebody snatch him? That was Akaashi’s biggest fear. Tobio was so small, he could have been taken and Akaashi wouldn’t even have noticed.

Akaashi felt tears spring to his eyes as he left the line, looking over the crowd and across the room. How was he supposed to see him when Tobio was barely four feet tall?

“Oh my gods, oh my gods….” Akaashi mumbled to himself over and over again. He couldn’t have lost Tobio; it would absolutely ruin him. Tobio was his entire world and he was praying that his little boy was within this small restaurant chain. 

“Daddy!” Tobio’s voice pierced over the murmur of the crowd and Akaashi spun, sprinting in the direction it had come from.

“Tobio?”

“Daddy!” Akaashi skid to a halt as he realized just why Tobio had run away from him.

It’s because he recognized his somebody. And that somebody just so happened to be his daycare teacher, Bokuto, who was smiling sheepishly with a little smear of ketchup on his upper lip.

“Ah, hello, Bokuto-san…” Akaashi said softly while slowly taking Tobio’s hands and pulling him towards him. His heart was still hammering in his chest at the prospect of losing his son. But he hadn’t. His son had just seen somebody he recognized and ran towards them, something he’s never done before. Akaashi would have to scold him later but he wouldn’t do it in front of Bokuto.

“H-Hello!” Bokuto wiped his mouth with a napkin and then stuck his greasy hand out for a handshake. Akaashi tentatively took it. He was still wary of the man, not knowing if he recognized Akaashi at all from the club. Akaashi really hoped he wouldn’t.

“Daddy, can we sit with Bokuto-san?” Tobio asked, hope sparkling in navy eyes. Akaashi really wanted to say no but Bokuto was wearing a similar expression, oddly enough.

“I don’t want to intrude on Bokuto-san’s lunch, we can find another place-”

“Not an intrusion at all! I’d be happy for the company!” Bokuto nodded eagerly and pointed to the two empty seats across from them. Akaashi stared at him for a moment before placing Tobio in the seat with the monkey box beside him. 

“Stay here then, Tobio, while I go order our food.” 

“Okay!”

Tobio looked happy despite the fact that there was no smile on his face and with on last caress of his cheek, he rejoined the food line. He took frequent glances at the table, hoping that his son wouldn’t say anything about the monkey. But surely enough, Tobio was pulling him out of the box and rapidly firing off whatever he was saying to Bokuto. Akaashi could hear Bokuto’s boisterous laughter from here and something in his stomach flipped. He quickly shook those feelings off as he stepped to the counter to order their meal. It came out about ten minutes later and he carried the tray and bag to the table, setting it in front of Tobio.

“Daddy, Bokuto-san plays volleyball.” Tobio announced as he eyed the food Akaashi was pulling out of the bag. 

Bokuto puffed out his chest but still looked sheepish. “Not always. Just on the weekends when I go from the gym.” 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s attire and realized he hadn’t been to a gym in so long. Drag was enough of a work out for him. Months of practice had made him a mediocre dancer at best, even though Oikawa said he was a natural. Akaashi could roll his body at least. He was quite proud of that little tidbit. 

“Not so much at once, okay?” Akaashi told Tobio softly as he tried to shove four fries into his mouth at once. Tobio only pouted and tried again. 

“I played in high school, but not so much anymore…”

“Ah that’s a shame! If you’re ever not busy during the weekend, you should come play with us!” Bokuto leaned forward eagerly and then realized what he was doing. He barely even knew Akaashi and here he was asking him to play with him and his friends. “Oh, um, my friends and I get together sometimes to play at the gym! So if you’re ever around, we could always use an extra guy! What’d you play?”

“...Setter.” Akaashi took a bite of his burger and watched Bokuto’s eyes go wide.

“I was the ace! I bet you were a great setter, Akaashi!” Bokuto nodded at his own statement and took a long slurp of his soda.

“Bokuto-san, if you just got back from the gym, why are you eating all this greasy food?”

“Um!” Bokuto blushed and looked out the window, grumbling a bit. A tiny smile rose on Akaashi’s face that he hid behind his burger. He knew he shouldn’t tease somebody he hadn’t spoken more than a few sentences to but everything felt so natural. Which was strange because things never seemed natural to Akaashi. “Um… cheat day?”

Akaashi chuckled and shook his head. Bokuto’s blush deepened and Akaashi pretended not to know it was because of his laugh. It was obvious that Bokuto thought of him as pretty, in and out of drag. He had to bite his tongue to not bring up the latter though. 

“What’re you guys doing all the way over here anyway?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi held up the Build-A-Bear box. “I promised Tobio we would go here today and then to Shake Shack. It’s a bit of a trip but it was worth it.”

“I showed Bokuto-san the monkey!” Tobio announced. 

“He’s very pretty. I like the dress on him.” Bokuto grinned a little crookedly and took a large bite out of his burger. “Not many people would see that as appropriate for a kid to be doing but I think it’s really important to let kids do what they want. As long as they aren’t hurting themselves, it’s fine right?”

Akaashi licked his lips. He supposed so. “Is that why you wanted to be a daycare teacher?”

Bokuto looked a little sheepish once more. “It’s not actually what I  _ wanted _ but I do love kids. I needed a job and stumbled upon this one by chance. I used to babysit my younger siblings a lot so I had experience and… yeah. As long as I get to give them back in the end then it’s cool.” He seemed content with his answer for a moment… then his eyes shot open. “Oh no, that probably sounds really bad doesn’t it? I think being a parent is great, but not for me right now! It’d be nice to have my own kids running around and I won’t have to give them back because you know, they’ll be mine.”

“It’s okay Bokuto-san, I understood what you meant.” Bokuto was kind of cute when he was flustered. Akaashi wondered if he was always like this.

Bokuto sighed in relief. “Tobio is great though. He was shy in the beginning but he seems to be opening up at least.”

“Is that so?” Akaashi smiled down at his son. He was glad that Tobio wasn’t shy around the other kids. Every day when he went to pick him up he would see Tobio playing with the boy named Shouyou and a little blonde haired girl. They were a tiny trio; of course, there were other kids Tobio played with but these three were attached at the hip.

“I’d say that he’s the most responsible kid there.” 

Pride surged through Akaashi and he kissed Tobio’s temple, wiping the little smear of mustard he had gotten on him. Tobio didn’t seem to care and continued to tear apart his food. Normally Akaashi would tell him to not play with it but today was a good day and he didn’t want to dampen it with a scolding. Sometimes kids have to be kids.

“You’re a model, right?” Bokuto asked boldly.

Akaashi’s eyebrows rose. “What gave you that impression?”

“Um! Well! I… You… You dress really nice.”

“So that automatically makes me a model?”

Akaashi couldn’t help the burst of laughter that left his lips. He was a little shocked by his own reaction but it was absolutely ridiculous, Bokuto’s reasoning. 

“I mean, yeah!” Bokuto exclaimed, trying to cover his own tracks. “It makes sense? People who are models have nice taste in clothes and they can wear the clothes that they model.”

“Even if I was a model, I don’t think that would be the case.”

“So you’re not a model?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Akaashi teased him with a smile. “I work in the cosmetics department at Macy’s, doing people’s makeup.”

Bokuto’s mouth formed a perfect “o” as he stared at him. Then he put his head in his hands and let out a dramatic groan. “D’awww I really thought you were a model! I’m sure you’re great at makeup though, that’s still pretty cool!”

Akaashi was a little taken aback by his exclamation. “I guess it is pretty cool.”

“Daddy does nice makeup!” Tobio announced with a nod. Akaashi’s nerves kicked up and he gave Tobio a look not to say anything else. He would not have his secret spilled in the middle of Shake Shack, or anywhere else for that matter. This was not how it was going to go down.

“I’m sure he does!” Bokuto grinned. 

There was a collective sigh from the voices in his head and Akaashi kept his face neutral. The rest of the lunch went by without incident and Akaashi actually enjoyed himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he had lunch with somebody who was basically a stranger and with Tobio present. Definitely not since before Tobio was born. Akaashi didn’t like bringing Tobio around strangers because he didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable, but Bokuto was more familiar to Tobio than to him, so it was fine. It was actually kind of fun. Bokuto was loud and upbeat and kind of like a child himself, but he was also sophisticated and had these strange moments of pondering that Akaashi felt he was intruding on. 

“We’ll see you on Monday morning then?” Akaashi asked once he realized they were heading in opposite directions.

“Monday…” Bokuto’s brows furrowed in confusion but perked up when he realized what was happening Monday. “Yes, see you Monday morning nice and early!”

Akaashi nodded and Tobio waved goodbye enthusiastically. On the subway back home, Tobio asked, “Do you like Bokuto-san?”

It wasn’t what Akaashi was expecting. And like how? As a friend? Romantically. Bokuto  _ was  _ cute but Akaashi didn’t date. He would never put somebody over Tobio. Even if his friends said that he could be selfish sometimes. 

“He’s nice. Do you like Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah! He’s fun and he always lets us paint, which I like. I drew you a picture.”

“Oh yeah?” Akaashi hadn’t known this and wondered where Tobio had hid it. He ran his fingers through thin black locks. 

“Yeah! Of you and me, but you were in a pretty dress!”

Akaashi closed his eyes. Tobio had done this at school, presumably. That made Bokuto’s comment from earlier make much more sense. Akaashi just hoped he hadn’t seen it and asked too many questions. If the picture resembled Akaashi in anyway then it would be obvious that Serenity Blu would be on the page. Though this was completely hyping up Tobio’s painting skills, Bokuto would definitely be smart enough to put the pieces together. 

When they got back to the apartment, Tobio brought the picture out. It was a stick figure drawing of two people who were supposed to resemble him and Akaashi. However, Akaashi was in fact wearing a dress and had long black hair instead of the short black hair he had when not wearing a wig. Akaashi couldn’t actually remember the last time he had worn a wig in the house with Tobio there to see.

Akaashi ended up hanging the picture on the fridge once Tobio was in bed and sound asleep. He looked at it for a long time and wondered what Bokuto was doing at the moment. Did he have a good time with them? He certainly looked like he had a good time. Half of Bokuto’s attention was on Akaashi and half of it was on Tobio, engaging the toddler in genuine conversations. 

It honestly made Akaashi’s heart skip a few beats, as cliche as that sounded. Made him wonder if he should open up his heart again, because Bokuto was clearly into him. But then he looked at the picture and the stick figure Akaashi in the dress and he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. To open his heart. Tobio was more important to him than some stupid fling, even if the man in question had beautiful gold eyes and hair that Akaashi would want to run his fingers through all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RuPaul's Drag Race s10 starts this Thursday y'all..... please watch!!!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/) || [Drag Queen Sideblog](http://willams-tuck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
